Now What?
by hjmugillecuty
Summary: A post finale story about Joey and Pacey.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: NOW WHAT? P  
  
Author: Hjmugillecuty ) P 

Pairing: Pacey/Joey P 

Spoilers: All episodes, all seasons, story takes place following the Finale scene with Dawson and Joey watching Alexander and Lilly climb the ladder. P 

Rating: PG P 

Disclaimer: The characters and locations in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their original creators and copyright owners, and I make no profit. P 

Author's note: This is my first Dawson's Creek story and I hope you like it. I welcome all constructive criticism and feedback, but ask for no flames. Thank you. Oh, and I named Gail's husband Steve just because. P 

Joey Potter walked slowly through the Capeside cemetery, making her way to the newest grave. She knelt down next to the fresh mound of dirt and looked at the paper marker that would soon be replaced by a headstone. Jen Lindley was buried next to her grandfather, who had died almost eleven years before. Joey placed the flowers she had brought on the dirt and began to speak to her friend. P 

"I'm sorry Jen. I'm sorry we lost you. I wish I had been a better friend to you, but I guess I was always too caught up in my own drama. I will give you that dying wish though. I will make my choice. I will stop running. I told you that I've always known which one I loved, that I've always known my place in the triangle. You asked me which one, but I never got to tell you the answer. I think you know, because how could I have chosen any differently? It's Pacey. It's always been Pacey." Joey rested her hands on the ground. "Did I ever tell you about the first time he kissed me? Well, the first time when it wasn't a dare, a game, or scripted by Dawson. It was the night of the carnival, when you and Dawson were on a double date with...somebody. Pacey and I had been looking for snails. And at the end of the night, he kissed me. I didn't know why, but he realized I was still so caught up in my crush on Dawson that it didn't go anywhere. But can you imagine how much trouble we could have avoided if I had realized then what I know now? Everything could be so different. But I don't regret it. Because everything we've done in our lives led us to where we are now. P 

"I never said 'thank you,' did I? Thank you for coming to Capeside. Thank you for being the spark that changed our little group from children to adults. It was really because of you that everything changed. You helped inspire us to become who we are now. If you hadn't come, we might have remained in our stagnant existence, a group of friends too scared to say what we really felt about each other and about life. So thank you for helping lead me to this point. P 

"I promise that we'll take care of Amy for you. Jack is going to be an amazing father, but I swear to you that when she needs help with the female things that I will be there, to answer any questions and to be a shoulder to lean on. Pacey and I will help her and help Jack take care of her. We will be her family. And I promise that we will all stay friends. And we'll miss you." P 

Joey stood slowly, wiping the tears from her eyes and the dirt from her knees. "Bye Jen." She whispered as she walked out of the cemetery, intending to walk back into town. She had gone less than half a block when a police car pulled up next to her. P 

"Joey!" She turned to see Doug Witter at the window. "Do you need a ride?" P 

"Sure." She climbed into the front seat next to him. P 

"Where you headed?" Doug asked as they started driving. P 

"Can you drop me at the Icehouse?" P 

"I'm going there anyway." Doug smiled. "I have to pick up Jack and Amy." P 

"Why are they there?" Joey asked, and then felt stupid for asking such a banal question. P 

Doug laughed. "Pacey and Jack are working out a babysitting schedule. Jack's gonna keep teaching so Amy may spend some formative years in a restaurant." P 

"Think I could get some time in that schedule?" Joey asked softly. P 

Doug threw her a sidelong glance. "Don't you have to go back to New York?" He asked carefully. P 

"I'm hoping I'll have a reason to come visit more often." Joey answered, just as carefully. P 

"Joey, are you implying what I think you are?" P 

Joey smiled. "Do you think I'll have a reason to come to Capeside?" P 

"I suppose it depends on why you are going to the Icehouse." P 

"I have to talk to Pacey." P 

Doug pulled over to the side of the road and turned to face Joey. P 

"Joey, promise me you aren't going to hurt him. Promise me you aren't going to break his heart." P 

"Doug, I love him. I'm happy when I'm with him. And I promised Jen that I would stop running from him and from myself." P 

"And Dawson?" P 

"All I ever wanted was for Dawson to still be our friend. For so long it seemed that the choice was between Pacey's love and Dawson's friendship. We're finally at a point where its not either/or. I can finally have both." P 

"Okay." Doug pulled back into traffic. "You make him happy too. He's happiest when you are around. He's loved you for so long. Right now, he's content, but he's not happy. Not like when you two came back on the boat. The only other time I've seen him close to that happy was about five years ago." P 

"When your dad had the first heart attack?" Joey asked, remembering. P 

"Yeah. Not because of the angina, of course. But other than that," Doug glanced at her, seeing a smile, "Joey, were you two together then?" P 

"We almost were. Did he tell you about how we got locked in the Kmart?" P 

"Yes." P 

"We kissed that night and we started considering dating again. But then Eddie came back and I ran away from Pacey. I promise I won't make that mistake again." P 

"Good. Because Amy is going to need her Aunt Joey and her Uncle Pacey. And she'll be happy if you are happy together." P 

"And so will Daddy Doug?" Joey asked with a grin. P 

"And Daddy Jack, Grandma Ryan, Uncle Dawson, Bessie and Gail. Not to mention Alexander and Lilly." Doug smiled back. P 

"Then I'd better not let everyone down." Joey joked. P 

"You never will. We're all proud of you and of Pacey. You've done so much with your lives separately. I can't wait to see what you'll do together." P 

Doug pulled into the parking lot at the Icehouse. Joey and Doug climbed out of the car and looked up at the restaurant. On the balcony stood Pacey and Jack with Amy in her carrier on the table in front of them. The two grown men were tickling and teasing the child. Joey and Doug could hear Amy's clean; pure laughter and grins bloomed on their faces. They walked up to join the two as Jack looked up to see them. P 

"Doug! Joey!" P 

"Hey Jack. Hey Pacey." Joey answered, and then turned to the baby. "Hi Amy!" She reached out and tickled the child, causing her to laugh again. P 

"Hi guys." Doug smiled. "You about done here?" P 

"Yeah, we were just finishing up." Pacey replied. "What about you and Miss Potter?" P 

"Oh, I found her wandering the streets. Thought I bring her here for a good meal." P 

"Doug!" Joey punched his shoulder good-naturedly. P 

"Well Jack, Amy and I will leave you two alone, relatively." Doug looked around proudly at the full restaurant. P 

"Sure. Come back tonight for dinner you two." P 

"Thanks Pace. See ya tonight." Jack and Pacey hugged, and then Doug picked up Amy's carrier and led the way to the police cruiser. Joey sat down at the table, watching the little family leave. P 

"Can you believe that?" She asked Pacey as he sat down across from her and motioned for some menus. P 

"They're happy." Pacey smiled at her. They ordered and sat for a moment in silence. P 

"So why were you wandering the streets?" Pacey asked. P 

"I wasn't wandering, really. I went to talk to Jen." P 

"Jo..." P 

"No, I went to the cemetery. I was the only one talking, trust me." P 

Pacey smiled again, with relief. P 

"I went to talk to Dawson first," Joey started. Pacey looked down at the table. "I wanted to make sure we would still be friends. Even though no matter what his answer was, it wasn't going to change what I have to say to you." P 

"And?" Pacey asked the tabletop. P 

"And he said it doesn't matter what happens. That he will always be our friend." Joey reached across the table and took Pacey's hand. He rested his other hand on top of hers and looked up into her eyes. P 

"Potter..." he started, but was interrupted by the arrival of their food. After a minute or two, he tried again. "Jo, you started to tell me something that seemed really important the other day..." P 

"Pacey..." She began. P 

"Joey, Pacey, here you are." Bessie raced up to them. "Have you seen..." P 

"Bessie, this really isn't a good time." Joey pleaded. P 

"I was just wondering if you'd seen Jack?" P 

"He and Doug just left, Bess." Pacey answered. P 

"Oh. Well, what are you two..." P 

"Bess," Pacey interrupted, "you and Alexander can have dinner tonight, on the house, if you'll just let me talk to Joey right now." P 

"Pace?" Bessie asked, slightly stunned. P 

"Plus, I'll do whatever maintenance the B & B needs for the next month." P 

"You do that anyway." Bessie grinned. P 

"Please, Bessie?" Joey asked. P 

"Okay, I'll see you tonight." Bessie walked away, a thoughtful expression on her face. Her phone rang as she left. P 

"Alright Jo, you were saying something." P 

"Pace, I've realized that we always had this thing figured wrong. I had to make a choice, yes, but it was a choice to stop running from the things that make me happy. Because I want to be happy. I've been afraid my whole life because every time I thought I was happy, things fell apart. My mom, my dad, I you /I . But I'm ready to be happy now. But I also wanted to be sure that no matter what I chose, I would still have my friends." P 

"Joey..." P 

"Let me finish, Pacey. I love I you I . I've loved you for so long that I can't even remember when it started. You said the other day that you wanted me to be with someone who makes me feel the way you do when you're with me. Well, you're that someone. You always have been. When I'm with you, life makes sense." P 

"Joey, are you saying..." P 

"I love you, the way a woman should love a man." Joey smiled crookedly at Pacey's befuddled face. P 

"Really?" P 

"Really." She squeezed his hand for emphasis. P 

"I love you too." Pacey leaned over the table, capturing her lips with his. They shared a soft kiss. They separated slowly. Then Pacey tucked a strand of hair behind Joey's ear, cupping her cheek. He kissed her again, more deeply this time. P 

Joey smiled as Pacey pulled away. "Now what?" She asked. P 

"Well now, I take you back to the B & B, where you get ready for our dinner with Bessie, Alex, Doug and Jack." P 

"No, Pacey, I meant..." P 

"We'll talk about it tonight, I promise Potter. Don't worry." Pacey grinned and Joey's expression soon matched his. P 

He drove her home, leaving her with another few kisses at the doorstep. She went to her room, still so dazed that she didn't hear Bessie until she opened the door. P 

"Bess, you scared me." P 

"Sorry Jo. So," Bessie sat down on the bed, "what happened?" P 

"What?" P 

"C'mon Joey. You and Pacey seem to have been engaged in some kind of serious conversation. What's going on?" P 

"Can I tell you later? I need to get ready for dinner." P 

"Sure." Bessie gave her a smile. "By the way, Gail and Lilly are going to join us tonight. She called while you were gone. Steve's going to open Leery's and I guess Dawson left this afternoon." P 

"Yeah, he had to get back." P 

"Get ready." P 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Part 2

TITLE: NOW WHAT? P  
  
Author: Hjmugillecuty ) P 

Pairing: Pacey/Joey P 

Spoilers: All episodes, all seasons, story takes place following the Finale scene with Dawson and Joey watching Alexander and Lilly climb the ladder. P 

Rating: PG P 

Disclaimer: The characters and locations in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their original creators and copyright owners, and I make no profit. P 

Author's note: This is my first Dawson's Creek story and I hope you like it. I welcome all constructive criticism and feedback, but ask for no flames. Thank you. Oh, and I named Gail's husband Steve just because. P 

Part 2 P 

Bessie, Joey and Alexander arrived at the Icehouse at the same time as Gail and Lilly. As they waited to get Pacey's attention, Jack, Doug, Grams and Amy showed up as well. They greeted each other happily. Joey looked around the crowded restaurant. P 

"Do you think he'll have room for us all?" She asked. P 

"I called earlier." Gail replied. "Pacey said he'd reserve a table." P 

"And so he did." Joey jumped slightly at Pacey's voice behind her. She turned to smile at him. "If you will all just follow me." P 

Pacey began to lead them to the upper level of the restaurant, gravitating to Joey's side. He was about to slip his arm around her when Alex tugging his hand interrupted him. P 

"Uncle Pacey, guess what!" P 

"What, Alex?" He asked, looking down at the child. Next to him, Joey's face had broken into a stunned grin at Alex's name for Pacey. P 

"Lilly's moving into Dawson's bedroom and her mom says I can use the ladder." P 

"Oh really." Pacey turned to Gail, who shrugged. "So you take after your Aunt Joey, I see." P 

"Huh?" Alex looked confused. P 

"I'll tell you later Alexander." Joey said with a smile. She heard Jack laughing behind her, but before she could turn and glare at him, they arrived at the table Pacey had prepared. He had thought of everything, a highchair for Amy and paper with crayons for Alex and Lilly. Jack settled Amy in the chair and then helped Grams. Doug pulled out Gail's chair and Pacey aided Bessie. P 

"Thank you Pacey." P 

"My pleasure, Bess darlin'. Alex?" Pacey looked at the young boy next to Lily. He nodded and pulled out Lilly's chair, carefully pushing her toward the table, then sat down himself. Pacey smiled and offered Joey her chair. "Josephine?" P 

"Thank you Pacey." He sat next to her. She leaned over. "So, you're teaching my nephew how to be a gentleman?" P 

"I'm trying. But if he's gonna be climbing through windows, it might be a lost cause." P 

Joey elbowed him under the table. A waiter came for their orders and everyone chatted happily as they waited. P 

"So, Jack," Bessie asked, "have you and Doug decided how you're going to take care of Amy?" P 

"Not entirely." Jack admitted. "I at least have to finish out the year. Pacey offered to watch her while I'm teaching, but..." P 

"Well, I'd be happy to keep an eye on her whenever you need me to." P 

"Me too, Jack. We'd be happy to help out." Gail added. P 

"Wow. I don't know what to say." Jack stammered. "Thank you. I didn't..." P 

"Expect it?" Pacey finished for him. "C'mon man, we're family." He spread his arms to include the entire table. P 

"He's right." Joey said. "Maybe not by blood and maybe not by marriage..." P 

"Yet." Pacey interrupted. P 

"Yet," Joey kicked him under the table. "But we're still a family, all of us." P 

Jack stared at Pacey and Joey quizzically, while Doug and Bessie both hid grins. Gail and Grams looked like they were starting to figure things out, and Alexander and Lilly continued obliviously coloring. Just then, their food arrived. The conversation shifted to the food and recent events in Capeside. Doug had just finished telling them about a series of arrests when Grams turned to Joey. P 

"Josephine." P 

"Yes?" Joey looked up from where Pacey had been whispering in her ear. P 

"I was wondering when you will have to return to New York." P 

"I've arranged for a couple of more days off, but I have to be back by Monday. Will you be staying in Capeside?"

"No, I'll be returning this weekend. I was hoping you might be able to help me go through Jennifer's belongings." P 

Joey looked slightly grim at the prospect. Pacey reached under the table, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. P 

"I'd...I'd like to help." Joey stammered. P 

"Thank you Josephine. I believe she had some things from high school that you might be interested in. Actually, things that all three of you might like to keep." P 

"Well, then," Joey said, gesturing to them both, "maybe Pacey and Jack should come too." P 

"I already got the best thing." Jack nodded to the end of the table where Doug sat patiently feeding Amy. P 

"Yes you did," Grams replied, "but there may be other things. For example, that quilt the two of you used to take out every night." P 

"She still had that? Okay, yes, I want that. Pacey, what do you say we go to New York next weekend?" P 

"I think I could manage that." Pacey answered, taking Joey's hand in his and kissing her knuckles. "You think you might have a couch I could sleep on, Potter?" P 

"Yes. I think I might." Joey leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. They turned to see Jack with his mouth agape. P 

"Wait a second, just a second." Jack stuttered. "Are you two...are you two together again?" P 

"Yes we are." Joey affirmed. P 

"Since when?" P 

"Today, I guess." Pacey replied P .

Alex piped up, having stopped coloring to watch the interaction, "Uncle Pacey, are you and Aunt Joey dating?" P 

"Yes, Alexander, we are dating." Pacey told the boy. P 

"Does that mean you're going to get married?" P 

"I don't know Lilly, maybe someday." P 

"They will if I have anything to say about it." Bessie declared. P 

"Bess!" Joey yelled laughingly. P 

"What? I've been waiting years for you two to figure this out." P 

"We all have." Gail added. "We just had to let you do it alone." P 

"So are you going to move back to Capeside, Joey, or what?" Jack asked, still in shock. P 

"We haven't discussed all that yet. We may try the long distance thing for a while." Pacey answered. P 

"Well congratulations to the both of you." Grams added. "Now Bessie, tell me how things are going with the bed and breakfast." P 

"Everything is going very well." Bessie replied. P 

"Do you remember...?" Jack began. P 

"Uh oh." Pacey laughed. P 

"Ha Ha. Do you guys remember that night when the B & B had just opened and we were pretending to be paying guest for that critic?" P 

The others nodding, remembering. P 

"We sat by the fire discussing out olfactory memories." Gail reminisced. P 

"Oh yes," Grams recalled, "hickory fires." P 

"Vanilla." Gail added. P 

"Andie's was new cars, Jen's was mothballs." Jack listed. "Mine was kicapoo juice." P 

"Dawson's was film processing fluid." Pacey chuckled at how much their friend hadn't changed. "Mine was snow and Joey's was bacon." Pacey took Joey's hand again. P 

"It's funny. Bacon is still one of my favorite smells and it does still remind me of mom, but I don't seem to smell it enough for it to be the strongest memory recall." Joey mused. P 

"Are you saying you have a new favorite?" Bessie asked. P 

"Yes. Shaving cream for sensitive skin." Joey blushed as Pacey leaned over and kissed her cheek, remembering the same thing she did. P 

Jack grinned, shaking his head in bemusement. "This must be some inside joke." P 

"Remember my goatee?" Jack nodded. "Joey's the one who shaved it off." P 

"Oh right, when you two were stuck in the Kmart. Back when we lived with Emma." P 

"Yeah. Hey, do you ever hear from her?" Pacey asked. P 

"She joined a band in London and she's waitressing again." Joey answered offhand. P 

Pacey and Jack gaped at her. "How many people are you still in touch with, Joey?" Jack queried. P 

"Just Emma and Audrey...and Harley." P 

"Harley?" Jack couldn't recall the name. P 

"She played Joey in Dawson's movie. How is that kid?" Pacey clarified. P 

"She's good. She's at Worthington and she's still dating Patrick. I was going to stop in Boston and see her after the wedding but had to cancel of course." P 

The others nodded in understanding. P 

"What? Aren't you two in touch with anyone?" Joey asked. P 

"Just...um," Jack shrugged, "Drue Valentine." P 

"Drue? Why?" Joey questioned. P 

"He heard about Jen. He called the other day. He's doing well, he's in Boston." P 

The conversation drifted to other memories and Capeside activities. P 

A couple of hours later the party broke up, mostly due to approaching bedtimes for the three children. Pacey and Joey bid farewell to the others, Pacey promising Bessie that he would get Joey home safely. Joey then gave him a hand clearing the table. P 

"So Pace," she asked jokingly, "exactly when did Alexander start calling you 'Uncle'?" P 

He looked up from where he was clearing the glasses and grinned. "He's been doing that for a few years now. When I moved back to Capeside, Bessie let me stay at the B & B sometimes when Doug and I weren't getting along. She said that given how much time I spent there in high school, I should just consider the place a second home." P 

Joey smiled warmly at him, remembering some of those times. P 

"Plus," Pacey continued, leading the way into the kitchen with a stack of plates, "I still help out with maintenance at the B & B, as you know, and baby-sit Alexander on occasion. Bessie didn't think it would be appropriate for Alexander to call me just 'Pacey' and I refused to answer to 'Mr. Witter' so, we compromised." P 

Pacey pulled Joey back into his office. P 

"You sure that's the only reason?" Joey asked, threading her arms around his neck. P 

"Why Miss Potter, whatever do you mean?" Pacey wrapped his arms around her waist. P 

"After what Bess said at dinner, I wonder if she may have had ulterior motives." P 

"Does it bother you?" Pacey asked, holding her as he sat on his desk. P 

"No. I think it's sweet." Joey leaned her head forward and they kissed for several minutes. Pacey finally pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. "So, how we gonna do this, Pace?" Joey breathed. P 

"Well," Pacey looked down for a moment to gather his thoughts, "we have this weekend. I'll be in New York next weekend, and we'll just go from there." P 

"So, the long distance thing." Joey nodded. P 

"Yeah, I think we have to for awhile. You have your job in New York; I have the restaurant here. Neither one of us can really move right now, maybe in the future." P 

"You're right Pacey." Joey replied, kissing him again. "Besides, Bess has been after me to visit more." P 

"Oh, so this will be like two birds with one stone, will it? I see how you work, Potter." P 

"Shut up and kiss me Pace." He did, a deep love-affirming kiss that ended only because of a need for oxygen. Joey turned around and leaned back against Pacey's chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder. P 

"So," Joey began, "this weekend in Capeside, next in New York..." P 

"And then we see where it goes. Are you okay with that?" P 

"Yes. We'll just take it as it goes. But I do want to schedule one thing." P 

"What?" Pacey began kissing her neck. P 

She tilted her head to give him more access. "That we be together for the season finale of 'The Creek'." P 

"I think I could manage that." P 

"Good." P 

"And now, Josephine, I should be getting you home. It's time to close up." P 

Joey stood up and pulled Pacey towards the door. "Take me home Pacey," she said, kissing him again. P 

Pacey laughed and pushed her out the door and into the rest of their lives. P 

THE END


End file.
